


Broken

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain feeds.
Relationships: Kain/Original Male Character
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> July 16, 2004. 
> 
> A 15 Minute Ficlet. Contains blood and death.

Kain knew beauty when he saw it - his years as a human noble had been filled with dull lessons in appreciating the aesthetically pleasing. Generally, form went with functionality, but in the cases where it didn't and there was likely to be little repercussion, form did win out.

Besides, the attractive human beneath him had yet to protest any activity and actually seemed to be enjoying being roughly taken.

There was a bit of a story as to just how the man, barely more than a boy really, ended up in such a predicament, but it mattered little, especially to Kain. With little else to offer, the man had offered his body.

And without hesitation, Kain had accepted.

The man moaned something incomprehensible, pressing himself back to meet Kain's body almost thrust for thrust. There was something in the way the man moved that seemed fevered and demanding.

Kain had heard rumors of those who would secretly worship the vampires and wish to be, in any way, with them. Obviously, he had found one of them.

Smirking, Kain decided to indulge the man, thrusting harder and taking every bit of pleasure he could from the constricting heat of the man's body. He didn't really pay heed as the man cried out in orgasm, opting instead to lean close and quickly sink his fangs into the man's shoulder.

He was still feeding as he came, barely noticing that the man had stopped moving, stopped grabbing and moaning.

Only as he pulled away, sated, did Kain notice that he'd broken his toy much too quickly. While the man had been of little informational value, he had been rather attractive, form over functionality.

Dawn was coming, anyway. As the sun threatened the sky, Kain pushed the man's cooling body from his bed and drew a blanket over himself.


End file.
